big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
UD Almería
Unión Deportiva Almería, S.A.D. is a Spanish football club based in Almería, in the autonomous community of Andalusia. Founded in 1989 as Almería Club de Fútbol, it currently plays in Segunda División, holding home games at Estadio de los Juegos Mediterráneos, with a 22,000-seat capacity. History AD Almería was a team that played in La Liga between 1979–81, but disappeared in 1982, and was arguably UD Almería's predecessor. In 1989, a club named Almería Club de Fútbol was born, but in 2001 was renamed Unión Deportiva Almería. After playing one season in the second division, it was relegated to the third and the fourth divisions. After spending several seasons in the second level, Almería side was first promoted to the top flight after finishing runner-up in the 2006–07 season. After some outstanding performances, the team achieved a final 8th league place in 2007–08. At the club's helm was coach Unai Emery, as striker Álvaro Negredo finished team topscorer with 13 goals. After Emery left for Valencia CF, Gonzalo Arconada stepped in, but was sacked on 21 December 2008, after a string of poor results, albeit without ever reaching the last three. Mexican Hugo Sánchez took the job, and fared slightly better, for a final mid-table position. In 2010–11, Almería reached the semifinals of the Copa del Rey for the first time ever. In the league, however, the club was finally relegated after a four-year spell in the top flight; in November 2010, coach Juan Manuel Lillo was fired after a 0–8 home loss against FC Barcelona (precisely the team that ousted the Andalusians in the domestic cup's last-four, with the same score, but on aggregate), and his successor José Luis Oltra met the same fate, in April 2011. Season to season |valign="top" width=0%| |} ---- *'4' seasons in La Liga *'9' seasons in Segunda División *'6' seasons in Segunda División B *'2' seasons in Tercera División *'3' seasons in Categorías Regionales Current squad Retrieved on 2 August 2012Primer Equipo - Plantilla Youth team Out on loan Achievements/milestones *Promoted to Segunda División in 1994–95 *Relegated to Segunda División B in 1996–97 *Relegated to Tercera División in 1998–99 *Promoted to Segunda División B in 1999–00 *Promoted to Segunda División in 2001–02 *Promoted to La Liga in 2006–07 *Relegated to Segunda División in 2010–11 Notable former players Recordists Players in '''bold' means that he still playing for the club. 1 The shirt contained messages such as Isla del Fraile or Corredor de Vida. See also *UD Almería B – Almería's B team *AD Almería References External links *Official website *Futbolme team profile *BDFutbol team profile Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Segunda División Category:UD Almería Category:Association football clubs established in 1989 Category:1989 establishments in Spain ar:نادي ألمرية an:Unión Deportiva Almería ast:Unión Deportiva Almería be-x-old:Альмэрыя (футбольны клюб) bg:УД Алмерия ca:Unión Deportiva Almería cs:UD Almería da:UD Almería de:UD Almería et:UD Almería es:Unión Deportiva Almería fa:باشگاه فوتبال آلمریا fr:UD Almería gl:Unión Deportiva Almería ko:UD 알메리아 hy:Ալմերիա ՄՄ hr:UD Almería id:UD Almería it:Unión Deportiva Almería he:מועדון ספורט אלמריה lt:UD Almería hu:UD Almería mr:युडी अलमेरीया nl:UD Almería ja:UDアルメリア no:UD Almería pl:UD Almería pt:Unión Deportiva Almería ro:UD Almería ru:Альмерия (футбольный клуб) sq:UD Almería sk:Unión Deportiva Almería sr:ФК Алмерија fi:UD Almería sv:UD Almería tr:UD Almería uk:Альмерія (футбольний клуб) zh:阿爾梅里亞足球俱樂部